


'Til I lose count

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Drinking, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tomorrow isn't real! Do you think I’d be, like, how I am, if I was always worried about tomorrow?”</p><p>“How you are? You mean, drunk as a skunk and wearing yesterday’s clothes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til I lose count

“One, two, three, drink! Oh-ho, sucka, score one for Team Me! What, you wanna go again? Okay, cowgirl up. One, two three—“

Bo comes home to find Kenzi drinking alone. “No, not _alone,_ with _myself!_ There’s a difference!” She's still trying to explain. Trying to explain how she has an ongoing competition with herself, trying to beat her own personal best to drink herself under the table. “And I had a feeling, a real good feeling, Bo-Bo, about tonight! I was so close, I was gonna win!”

“You’re gonna feel like you lost, tomorrow, give it here.” 

“Tomorrow doesn’t exist! Tomorrow’s not _real._ ”

“Okay Kenz, I think you’ve had enough.” The perks of living with a tiny human: sober Kenzi could climb the walls like a spider monkey but drunk Kenzi? The top of the fridge was like Mount Olympus. Totally unreachable.

Kenzi eyes her confiscated bottle of vodka from where she’s practically grown symbiotic with the couch and sighs dramatically. “I could get that if I wanted it! I will tomorrow. Hey! Tomorrow doesn’t exist, s’what I was saying, Bo! Tomorrow is a fiction! Do you think I’d be, like, how I am, if I was always worried about tomorrow?”

“How you are? You mean, drunk as a skunk and wearing yesterday’s clothes?”

Kenzi looks down at herself, confused, then sniffs at her armpit. “Hey, I am an _awesome_ skunk. And anyway yesterday is a is—is fictional, too”

Bo laughs. “Yesterday you said _gravity_ was fictional, which is it?”

Kenzi leaps up, suddenly wide-awake, and starts dancing around the room to music only she can hear. Watching her, Bo has to laugh again, shouting out the few words of dirty Russian Kenzi’s been teaching her.

“Just cuz you ain’t got these moves, mama, don’t mean gravity’s real for me! Suck it, succubus” Kenzi whirls back around and drops down into Bo’s lap, wrapping her legs around Bo’s waist and the back of the chair, doing some kind of anti-gravity gyroscope thing that would be a really big problem right now if Bo wasn’t as good as she is; if this wasn’t Kenzi.

Hands on Kenzi’s shoulders stop her. Bo smiles down at her, reaches out to adjust her lopsided wig. “You gotta teach me how to do that.”

Kenzi deflates and takes her weight on her own legs again, straightening her hair. “You don’t need _this,_ Bo-Bo,” Kenzi says, smacking her own ass before resting her hand over Bo’s heart. “You got your own mojo.”

Bo frames Kenzi’s face in her hands, trying to calm her frenetic friend. “Okay Kenz. Time for sleep. Time for bed, let’s go.”

Kenzi rests her forehead against Bo’s, her eyes falling shut and sagging against her. “Mm bed’s…bed’s nice. Can we cuddle?”

Bo presses her lips between Kenzi’s eyes. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One two three, one two three drink / Pour them back 'till I lose count.
> 
>  [Sia, Chandelier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vjPBrBU-TM)
> 
>  Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/532556.html?thread=76172364#t76172364)


End file.
